


Street Corner Santa Part 11

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fiction, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-11
Updated: 2008-01-11
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Street Corner Santa Part 11

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Street Corner Santa Part 11

## Street Corner Santa Part 11

### by Flutesong

##### [Story Headers]

  


Title: Street Corner Santa - Part 11 

Author: Flutesong 

E-mail: 

Website: http://www.hegalplace.com/flutesong/ 

Keywords: M/K Slash 

Spoilers: Sometime when Alex had 2 arms, AU all the way 

Rating: Adults Only 

Summary: Everything, some humor, and maybe the kitchen sink, adults only 

Warning: Adult Themes /Slash /Language 

December 2007/January 2008 

* * *

Part 11 

They spent two more days watching hologram after hologram; Mulder had a hard time believing how many of his weird X Files had been byproducts of the Syndicate's experiments and projects. When he relaxed, knowing Krycek was in the next room and armed to the teeth, he realized that it made sense, the Syndicate knew he was like a piranha, always looking for the scent of blood in the water. That he was sent to clean up after them insured two things, he would do the job and no one would ever believe his findings. If he had not found the X Files, they would have had to invent someone like him. He refused to think about what kind of things they put him through; he wanted and needed to feel fully human and independent. Nevertheless, he was in mourning. So many dead, injured, annexed from normal lives and willingly or not, he was part of all that suffering. The sins of the father were a heavy burden indeed. 

It was now December, and the holidays approached. There was the usual influx of heavy DC traffic for the season, although why tourists wanted to see DC on gray days in sleeting rain was always a question. 

They finished the holograms, the Gunmen went home to organize all the information and figure out ways to disseminate some of the truth and get people agitated. Clinton's scandalous sexual high jinks were burning up the internet chat rooms, accusing him of covering up an alien invasion would only be a laughing matter at this point. Maybe they could blame Hilary, she was always good fodder for conspiracy fans, who already thought she ran the White House and made policy. Too bad Reagan wasn't still around; blaming Nancy after the revelations of her relationship with a psychic would have been a nice lead in. They were happy, in their own way, after over a decade of conspiracy revelations, this time they were in on the ground floor and would be breaking the news; however they managed not to be traceable. 

Mulder went back to sleeping at Hegal Place, although he and Krycek met daily. Krycek had found a moldering building down his block and thought replacing a dingy basement window with the cubes, made to look as dingy, was the way to go. It would be a nighttime operation and Mulder was expected to come and bring a drill. He was not the handyman type, but he was damned if Krycek was going to out-macho him. He talked to Scully once in a while, teasing her about Christmas presents, after the haunted house Christmas; they had stopped trying to pretend they did not want presents. He was happy he already had her gift. She always hinted strongly that she wanted inside information about the woman who had supposedly distracted him enough from the X Files to take vacation time, but he fobbed her off, claiming he had years of conspiracy theories to explain to her and that she was eating it up. Scully went as far as to label her a flake, but Mulder only laughed and pointedly said he was drinking lots of ice tea. He knew she would remember the Liver Mutant and their conversation in his car. It was mean, but he needed distance and wanted to keep his lies to a minimum. 

And he was drinking lots of ice tea and coffee and very good Scotch with Krycek so it wasn't all lies and they did talk conspiracy endlessly. Mulder would not call it friendly, they were both too private for immediate warming, but it was civil and often Krycek's dry humor met his own and they howled with laughter. He was also noticing Krycek's physical attributes in ways he had not done before. He spent a lot of his hours on his couch at Hegal Place imagining what it would be like to extend his sexual experiences to include Krycek, both as a man and as an intimate. 

On the other hand, Krycek was more touchy-feely than Mulder could have imagined. They bumped shoulders and hips, reached for things at the same time and sat near each other when they talked. Mulder wanted to venture into conversation about more personal matters, but it was so out of character that he did not know how to start. 

Krycek decided to walk to the grocery store, the Gunmen and now Mulder, was making his larder bare very quickly and he needed supplies. He liked to walk, it was easier to see if one was being followed and also communicated the mood in the city. Sometimes, that was very important. If there was a string of bad news already on the TV, it was actually easier for a new crime to go unsolved, as most law enforcement was already occupied. 

Krycek kicked a can ahead of him, Mulder wanted to go after Spender on a lesser crime, one that had nothing to do with either aliens or assassinations. Money laundering or tax evasion, Spender would probably get off, but with the Gunmen around, it would not go unnoticed. If the TV stations were controlled by the Syndicate, the internet was not and if the story became big enough, even TV would have to make mention of it, Spender's face would be on the news. His face on the news was not what any of the conspirators wanted unless it was at an official event, preferably with a head of state or bringing down OPEC oil prices. Even a minor charge against one of them made them all paranoid and most of them hated and mistrusted Spender anyway; a simple thing could make a lot of trouble for the man. Krycek entered the market thinking how nice it would be for Spender to be in the hot seat, someday, preferably in an electric chair, although that was probably too much to hope for. 

He pushed a cart, loading it with things Mulder liked to munch on, the man ate a lot of garbage, but he exercised a lot, so it was about even. As he turned toward the meat aisle, he caught a glance in one of the concave security mirrors. Someone just like him was on his tail; he could identify Syndicate underlings a mile away. He picked up a large package of ribs and a chicken before the man moved closer, pretending to study the specials at the end of the aisle. Krycek threw in a package of lamb chops and swerved his cart into a woman nearby, her cart was very full with a large quantity of produce piled in the front. Apples, pears and a pumpkin went tumbling onto the floor. Krycek apologized and bent down to pick the stuff up, the operative came closer, Krycek pressed his snub-nosed automatic, the one he kept in his boot, on the operative's knee, under cover between the carts and the confusion. The operative froze and Krycek felt the man's leg tremble. He rose, trailing the gun up to and poked into the man's ribs. "You have something to say to me?" He asked in an undertone, tossing an apple back in the lady's cart. 

The guy was tough, but not crazy enough to confront Krycek in the grocery store. "You're wanted in New York," he replied softly. 

"Why not a call on my cell phone?" Krycek asked. 

The operative stared into Krycek's eyes; this was a bad business, which he had said so before he left New York that morning. "You're body is wanted in New York," He clarified. 

"Ah," Krycek let out a breath, "they are such SOB's," he said confidingly as the crowd moved off, "I mean, it's almost Christmas for fuck's sake." The operative looked unmoved and shrugged, unfortunately, he shrugged into the shiv Krycek was holding in his other hand and it slipped under his ribs, he was dead before he hit the floor, scattering the contents of Krycek's cart as well as his own hand basket. He fell on his front side, so the blood was not obvious, like Krycek, he was in a black shirt and jacket, it would take the grocery guys a few minutes to turn him over, determine whether the blood was his or from the scattered meat and then hell would break loose. Krycek was out the back of the store, unseen, before the first clerk tried to wake the operative up. 

They must have sent the new guys from New York, because the partner was not waiting out back, like he should have been, but was probably parked in the front, cooling his Jones and thinking Krycek was an easy mark. 

Krycek went into the corner Bodega to shop, he still needed food in the house after all. He grabbed a Redskins' Pullover and a Santa Hat off the front rack as he paid on his way out, slipped them on, shoving his black jacket into his bag and walked passed the grocery store, the shoppers all herded into a huddle by the police and the police setting up a perimeter. The lady with the produce looked pissed at the police and never noticed Krycek walked within twenty feet of her. Never run, Krycek smiled to himself, only men with things on their consciences ran. He was as free as the air and just as uninvolved. 

He whistled God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen and slipped a ten dollar bill into the street corner Salvation Army kettle, nodded to the "God Bless You" and walked on. 

End Part 11 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Street Corner Santa Part 11**  
Title:   **Street Corner Santa Part 11**   
Author:  Flutesong   [email/website]   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **NC-17**  |  **8k**  |  **01/11/08**   
Pairings:  Mulder/Krycek   
Category:  Drama, Humor, Story, Romance, AU (Alternate Universe), Holiday Fic   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
